1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of forming nanocrystals in a thin film and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus by using a thin film having nanocrystals formed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vapor deposition method, an electrodeposition method, a chemical vapor deposition method, and a sputtering method are used in processes of forming thin films used in electronic components. Among these methods, the sputtering method has been widely used due to the fact that the microstructure and the composition of the formed thin film are highly controllable with high mass productivity.
A sputtering method (technique) is a film-forming technique in which plasma is used for generating ions which bombard a sputtering target so as to allow atoms of the sputtering target to be stacked as a layer on a substrate. In particular, the sputtering technique is used for forming thin films of metals, oxides, nitrides, and semiconductors in various manufacturing processes which are used in semiconductor and optoelectronic industries.
In a case where a thin film is deposited at a low temperature by using a sputtering technique, an amorphous thin film may be formed. However, such amorphous thin film may have limitations in increasing the density of the thin film or increasing (or improving) optical properties of the thin film. Many attempts have been made to overcome such limitations by doping or adding heterogeneous materials in a thin film process. However, the addition of the heterogeneous materials may cause the deterioration of other properties.